Pasiphae (Atlantis)
Queen Pasiphae is the main antagonist of the BBC Series Atlantis. She is the wife of King Minos and the stepmother of Ariadne. She is secretly conspiring to steal the throne to increase her own power and also secretly practices witchcraft. She is also the sister of the Witch Circe. She was portrayed by , who also played The Empress of the Racnoss from the 2006 Doctor Who Christmas Special "The Runaway Bride". History Ten years before the events of the series, when Therus, the Kings son, came of age, he discovered a plan created by Pasiphae to have him killed, to remove him as heir to the kingdom. In response Pasiphae created a fake conspiracy that Therus was planning to overthrow his father. She then forced several others to confirm this as true, under the threat of murdering there families if they didn't. She then had them exercuted. Therus was forced to flee, Pasiphae went to visit the Oracle who led her to believe that Therus had died. At some point in the past, she destroyed her sisters life out of hatred. Taking both her home and her husband from her, forcing Circle to live in exile in a cave. During the events of the first episode, she along with her husband presided over the random chosing of sacrifices for the Minotaur. She also slapped Ariadne when she spoke out of turn and warned her a fathers love only went so far, even for the kings daughter. Following Jason standing up to Heptarian, who was her nephew. She assisted him in making certain King Minos placed a harsh judgement upon Jason and his friends. Upon realizing that Jason had caught Ariadne's eye, which went against her plans to have her marry Heptarian, she conspired to make certain Jason died in the bull court (a competition for freedom, where each member of the team must jump over an enraged pull). After discovering Jason was incedibly agile and thus would easily make the jump, she came up with a wicked plan. Arranging for a lock of his hair to be stolen, she bound it to a doll and thus made Jason suffer unimaginable pain, making him unable to jump meaning the bull would kill him. However Jason managed to get word of Pasiphae's plan to his friend Medusa, who worked in the palace kitchens. Breaking into Pasiphae's room, Medusa found Pasiphae's secret chamber and watched the queen practicing her dark arts. Using a fire to distract her, Medusa stole back the hair foiling Paisphae's evil plan. Upon discovering this, Pasiphae smashed her alter in a fit of rage. During the visit of King Laius of Thebes, she assisted him in his secret search for his son, who Laius wanted dead, as the Oracle had fortold his son would murder him. She also showed an attraction to the king, staying in his good graces and it's implied she may have slept with him. She also continued her feud with Ariadne, justifying her behavior claiming a queen could not always think with her heart. Later after a man broke into the palace and talked to Ariande, Pasiphae got suspicious realising the man's story of being a thief was implausible and Ariande seemed more concerned with the man's well being than her own safety. Going to visit him, Pasiphae promised the man riches if he told her the truth, when he refused she had him tortured. When this failed she took matters into her own hands, taking his blood she used her magic to force him to endure incredible pain until he finally revealed the truth, he was a messenger from Therus. Enraged Pasiphae murdered the man with her own Dagger before storming into the Oracle's temple. There she destroyed the Oracles sacrifice, accused the Oracle of lying to her and demanded to know what else the Oracle had lied to her about. The Orcale tried to justify this claiming she mearly interpreted what she had seen. However Pasiphae didn't believe her. Instead she required what the Oracle's own future was, the Oracle told her that she was unable to see it. Pasiphae then warned her never to mislead her again and not to make the mistake of believing she was untouchable. She then sent Heptarian with a good portion of the cities garison to kill Therus, and went to see Ariadne and reaffirmed that Therus was a traitor. Following Heptarian failing, she angrily scolded him, but realized that Ariadne would go to visit her brother, she sent Heptarian to spy on her. When this also failed, she ordered the city to be looked down and talked to King Minos. She encouraged him to ignore his guilt and that Therus was a traitor. Upon Ariadne returning, she interrogated her not believing Ariadne's explanation. However Ariadne revealed she now knew the truth, but there was nothing Pasiphae could do as Minos was overjoyed to have his daughter back. After the announcement of the betrothal of Heptarian and Ariande, Paisphe caught Korinna (Ariadne's servant and friend) delivering a message from Jason to Ariande, for this she had Korrina arrested and forced Ariadne to break her relationship with Jason. Later she pretended to act supporting and comforting to Ariadne after she had done said deed. During the events of the Pankradion set up to celebrate the betrothal, she criticized Heptarain for killing the man, revealing her plan to make Heptarian king, and thus he had to have the crowds support. She also received a very slow and practically unnoticeable poison which put in Minos's drink, so he would slowly and painlessly die. Following Ariadne disrupting her plan by calling off the wedding, and convicing Minos it was the gods will, Pasiphae confronted Ariandne, warning her she could not defy her, however Ariadne had been inspired by Jason's courage and told her she was no longer afraid of her. However Pasiphae responded by murdering Korrina, passing it off as a suicide. Later the poison now starting to affect Minos, she pretended to look after him, giving him a drink, however she secretly just giving him a second dose of the poison. Unaware of her true intentions, Minos told her she was good to him, Pasiphae replied, "its no more than you deserve." Later Pasiphae was with Minos, the king knowing he was dying, he made her and Ariadne promise to support each other, unaware of Pasiphae's evil. A few nights later, forced under his deal with Circe Jason broke into her chambers to kill her. Jason however couldn't bring himself to, awakening Pasiphae saw him with his sword drawn, but not well enough to identify him. Jason ran, while Pasiphae cried for the guards. Shaken by the fact someone could have killed her, she demanded the assassin be found and exercuted. Later she was informed of how he must of escaped, and was enraged by this, demanding the search everything. Upon finding the blood trail, from where Jason was wounded, leading to a door which only the royal court had keys Pasiphae started to get suspicions. Later she warned Ariadne, and then lied to the sick Minos that Ariadne hadn't come to visit her. Pasiphae was later informed by her spy Ione, who betrayed Ariadne of the truth. Summoning her before the court, Pasiphae had her imprisoned on charge of treason, then tried her and had her acquitted as guilty and sentenced her to death by the brazed bull. Going to the temple to pray, Pasiphae was confronted by the oracle who warned her the gods would not forgive her for killing Ariadne and that she could not deside her destiny. Pasiphae rebuffed this and warned her not to interfere, however the Oracle told her it was not her who would interfear, but she had an enemy who she would meet soon, who like her was touched by the gods. Scared Pasiphae demanded his identity, but the Oracle simply told her the two would meet soon. However at the execution, Ariadne was saved by Jason and his friends. Angered Pasiphae had them chased, with Heptarain. Personally going with the soldiers, upon finding the mines were they were hiding, she ordered Ariadne to be taken alive but the others to be killed where they stood. Chasing after them, after the guards knocked Jason out she decided to personally kill him, but she was then confronted by her former husband Aesos, who told her she couldn't harm him. When asked when, he revealed Jason was there Son. Over come with shock and remorse Pasiphae was horrified to discover her son was alive, believing him to be dead all these years, Aeson revealed he had hidden him to keep him out of her power struggles and prevent her from corrupting him. She left Jason alive, but made Aesos promise never to tell Jason the truth. Her men had recaptured Ariadne. She returned to Atlantis and tried to send Ariadne to the cells only to be overruled by Minos, who had been saved from the poison by Melas (the Oracles servant and another priest). Pasiphae tried to pass Ariadne as a traitor, but Minos rebuffed the claims and set her free. Later Pasiphae went to the Oracle, and asked her why she never told her. The Oracle revealed it was for Jason's protection, Pasiphae asked for her sons future, the Oracle revealed they shared a path, and were both touched by the gods. She also revealed that Jason was destined to destroy her. She was last seen secretly spying on Jason in the marketplace. After this, her deceptions revealed she was banished by Minos. In that time she built new alliances and gained an army of Colchean's. A year later following Minos death, she had her army assault the city of Thera, she road in herself just as the city was in its final stages. She also secretly made an alliance with Lord Sarpedon, who smuggled a priestess of Colchean Medea into Atlantis to steal the Palladium (an artifact blessed by the Gods, that it was prophesied that only when it was removed Atlantis would fall). Upon Medea's success she welcomed and comforted the girl, who feared he great power of the artifact they had. With this in her position she prepared her army for the assault. However the Palladium was stolen back from her (by Jason, Pythagoras and Hercules), returning to her tent she saw the dead guards and ordered her men to follow them. The next morning following seeing them escape into a cave, but them unable to cross over due to the bridge being severed. Pasiphae summoned her magical powers and caused the entrance to cave in. Then she marched with her army to lay siege to Atlantis. Upon arrival several of her men caught multiple deserters, she however agreed to allow them safe passage, as an added incentive so that more would do so. Prepared she had her forces attack. Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Defilers Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes